Social Democrats (Hulstria and Gao-Soto)
|Seats2 Title = Länderrat |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Crownland Minister-Presidents |Seats3 = |Website = www.soli.gh |politics = Politics of Hulstria and Gao-Soto |political parties = Political Parties in Hulstria and Gao-Soto |elections = Elections in Hulstria and Gao-Soto}} '''Die Sozialdemokraten (The Social Democrats) '''is a centre left social democratic party in Hulstria & Gao-Soto It was originally founded in January 3614 in Kien by three defectors from the LVP as Die Sozialliberalen and it became known by its current name in 3618 after social democrats took over. The party's leader is Johan Gehrig MdR. Ideology The party identifies itself as centre-left. It is moderate on social issues, preferring to preserve traditions as far as equality and justice allow. It is the most economically leftwing party in the Reichstag. Economics The party's platform calls for a well regulated market economy and supports a progressive tax code. The party supports a high minimum wage and social benefits. DS wants a government offering strong public services and is opposed to neoliberalism. Environment The party views climate change as a great threat and supports increased regulation and both public and private actions to counter it. DS supports subsidies for research into alternative energy sources. Society DS stands for a reasonably open and permissive society with limited government intervention. The party supports abortion legal for the first trimester, liberal divorce laws and civil unions for same sex couples. Foreign Policy DS is strongly internationalist and has a special focus on Dovani integration, calling for a federal Dovani political union. The party is pacifist and opposes the use of war as a method of settling any disputes. Federalism DS supports a centralised system of government, with limited powers reserved for local governments, believing that this encourages both efficiency and equality. Factions DS is divided into a handful of factions, the most notable being: '''Social democrats: '''By far the largest faction in DS, they favour more government intervention in the economy than the other factions, but less so than socialists.. They are moderately socially liberal, mostly monarchist and a minority are socially conservative. They favour alliances with left leaning parties. '''Radical centrists: '''These are the second largest faction in the party and stand for a balanced approach to economics, supporting a largely private but regulated economy. They are very socially liberal and some are soft republicans. '''Left libertarians: '''These are socially the most liberal and mix a very strong commitment to anti-authoritarianism, economic equality and a permissive society with commitment to property rights and vocal hard republicanism. History The party was originally founded on January 4, 3614, shortly after three MdRs, all of them social liberals defected from the increasingly rightwing liberal LVP. The three formed their own caucus in the Reichstag, electing Kienese MP Hans Mende as party leader and Parliamentary Party chair. The party focused on environmental issues and struck a moderate course on economic issues. In 3515 the second party conference in Vorm, Kuratha. saw a centre left platform picked with a view to absorb some of the unhappy supporters of the troubled socialist HSP The party went into the 3616 election confident and outdid all predictions with 32.6% of the vote and 209 seats. The party won control of the Crownland of Hulstria leading a pink-yellow coalition under Dr. Viktoria Swanhild On January 28, 3618 the the party's fifth annual conference in Miyako, Hilgar, the social democratic faction staged a coup and installed Johan Gehrig as the new party leader, changing the party's name to the current one.